El renacimiento de las nuevas sailors
by montse
Summary: Mi pobre Aislinn, que le pasara ahora? por favor LEANLO y dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

Hola amigos este es mi segundo fic espero les guste y si ya se este anime no me pertenece blabla..  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Una muchacha de cabellos dorados iba caminando lentamente por el pasillo de la escuela los pasillos estaban desiertos hasta q sonó la campana la muchacha en seguida acelero sus pasos cuando entro al salón el maestro aun no llegaba:  
  
¿?: aun no llega uf.. Maestro: aun no llega quien jovencita ¿?: ups.. Jeje. me iré a sentar maestro: eso pensé ¿?: mejor me siento  
  
la muchacha pronto se acerco a su asiento y volteo y había un muchacho cuyos cabellos eran azules y una tez blanca  
  
¿?:hola como te llamas ¿?2:Owen y tu? ¿?: Aislinn Owen: Mucho gusto en conocerte... Aislinn (su nombre lo dijo en un tono misterioso) Aislinn: Oh...  
  
Mientras tanto las amigas de Aislinn estaban platicando entre ellas, para esto Aislinn apenas se estaba presentando con el joven Owen, más tarde después de terminar la presentación platico entre sus amigas  
  
3?: Oye Hally por que no te ligas a ese chavo o no me digas que no es de tu agrado mientras Aislinn ya se lo ligo Hally: no lo se, no esta tan guapo lo siento Excel n_nu Excel: vas Hally por eso nunca te consigues novios Gina: Además se ve que te gusto verdad?? Hally: claro que no!!!! Aislinn: Bueno hay que admitir que... Maestro: Aislinn y su grupo pongan atención Chicas: lo sentimos!  
  
Pronto termino la clase, más tarde salieron. Mientras Aislinn iba caminando por la calle ve un montón de niños lastimando a un pobre e indefenso gato  
  
Aislinn: Dejen al gato  
  
Enseguida los niños salieron corriendo el gato la miro ella observo que tenia una estrella en la frente el gato en seguida la distinguió  
  
Estrella: Hola cual es tu nombre? Me llamo estrella gracias por ayudarme esos niños me estaban lastimando Aislinn: Que? tu hablas? ahhh (N/a: cara de que pex!!!) Estrella: si pero tu nombre es que yo te ayudare en tu misión tu eres una de las sailors scouts que luchan contra el mal Aislinn: que yo soy que y mi nombre es Aislinn Estrella: se que entendiste pero necesitas transformarte con esto para combatir el mal vamos di "POR EL PODER DE LA PRINCESA Del cometa¡¡¡TRANSFORMATE!!!" Aislinn: es broma? Estrella: no, ahora hazlo Aislinn: (corre tras un arbusto) "por el poder de la princesa del cometa ¡¡¡TRANSFORMATE!!!  
  
Enseguida Aislinn se empezó a transformar le apareció una trenza en la frente le apareció una blusa hasta los hombros y mostrando ombligo y luego aparecieron unos guantes con truenos su piel de los brazos también lo adquirió su short igual y tenia un cinturón que la argolla decía PG y su blusa igual y tenia unas botas que casi no se distinguía si tenia short también con truenos. Pronto termino de transformarse y su frente tenia una estrella amarilla (n/A: perdón se me olvido decir como era el gato es como luna negro solo que en ves de luna era una estrella dorada en su frente n_nu)  
  
Estrella: tenemos que ir a defender la ciudad del malvado Owen Aislinn: (podrá ser no, no es cierto no creo que sea el ) 


	2. capitulo 2

Montse: Hola de nuevo amigos espero os guste este capitulo mándenme reviews pronto les daré una página para que vean a los personajes n_n  
  
Fahren: oye montse, mientras más te tardes en escribir estas pequeñas o más bien largas conversaciones, es que no se como le haces pero siempre te tardas un buen en fin en que iba...  
  
Montse: ....  
  
Fahren: a si ya me acorde y más te vas a tardar en presentarme es decir que yo aparezca oye y cuando voy a aparecer he  
  
Drake: oye si y nosotros que? Nacesitamos participar!!!!  
  
Montse: mira te dire mi truco ¡¡¡ tu eres el que se tarda si no fuera por tus tontas discusiones iriamos más rapido y aparte esta es tu primera aparición y tu apareces hasta la mitad de mi fic es decir, FALTA MUCHO!!!  
  
Fahren: ups mejor empieza ( me siento regañado  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Estrella: tenemos que ir a defender la ciudad del malvado Owen  
  
Aislinn: (podrá ser no, no es cierto no creo que sea el )  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Aislinn: estrella mi pregunta es ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TENGO QUE HACER!?  
  
Estrella: mira tu poder de ahora en adelante sera ¡Lluvia de cometas! De acuerdo?  
  
Aislinn: esta bien lo intentare ahora a salvar a la ciudad  
  
Estrella: espera necesitas purificarlo después de lastimarlo para que no se muera seguro esta poseído o algo asi seguro esto es obra de Drake  
  
Aislinn: Drake? Quien es Drake?  
  
Estrella: es uno de tus peores enemigos espero que no te cause problemas  
  
Aislinn: entiendo (en tono preocupado), pero como le quito la maldad a Owen?  
  
Estrella: Mira tienes que decir ¡Purificación estelar tu eres la unica sailor scout que puede hacer eso esta bien?  
  
Aislinn: si pero tengo alguien que me ayude porque no me gustaria que yo trabajara sola, es que aquí entre nos me da mucho mello  
  
Estrella: a si!!! Sailor quzar se llama Io Alethia Stadler es de Holanda. Y va en 3° de preparatoria tiene 17 años  
  
Mientras en el edificio de su escuela Estrella, Sailor Quzar y Comett iban corriendo por las escaleras Aislinn se sentia sola iban corriendo pero no alcanzaba el final corria cada vez más rapido y las escaleras se volvían infinitas hasta que se desmayo.  
  
Más tarde despertó y se encontraba en brazos de alguien muy apuesto quedo cautivada sus amigas sailor quzar y estrella estaban atrapadas y gritando ayuda pero Aislinn no escuchaba sus voces solo lo escuchaba a el, mientras ella estaba idiotizada el se acerco pero fue etacado por una flor blanca que le pico a Owen la estraña flor vino de un muchacho de cabellos rubios pero su cara de con un antifas negro y su traje negro (n/a: como el traje d toxedo max solo que sin la capa y sin el sombrero Aislinn salió de sus pensamientos y dijo  
  
Aislinn: PURIFICACIÓN ESTELAR!  
  
De pronto Owen se desmayo Sailor Quzar le dijo a Aislinn  
  
Io: Aislinn este mundo es peligroso prevente de todo yo estare a tu lado y con esto se fue.  
  
Montse: Gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic se los agredesco y bueno que tienes que decir con respecto a este capitulo Drake ves ya te conocen al menos ya saben quien eres y de que rango eres en fin...  
  
Drake: si, si ya se  
  
Montse: oye Drake no seas tan grosero se dice gracias y....  
  
Drake: ok, ok si ya se no tienes que decírmelo niñita  
  
Montse: callate que te parto la cara y no se interrumpe niño de ....  
  
Drake: tu partirme la cara? Ni de broma  
  
Zas paz cuas (se oyen los golpes de cómo le doy la paliza a Drake)  
  
Youkai No Ryu: si le voy a continuar no te preocupes este si lo continuare.  
  
Cristalgirl: gracias por leerlo pero esta semana que sigue no lo continuare por los examenes  
  
Silver Moonlight-81: mira estas nuevas son de Japón igual que las otras y si si van a salir las otras sailors para que estas niñas las conozcan seran del futuro ya muy pronto van a aparecer.  
  
LILI18: ok te prometo que escribire más dialogos este tiene más al menos yo creo n_n  
  
Amigos la proxima semana tendre examenes asi que lo más probable es que no pueda continuar este fic hasta más tarde jajaja 


	3. Capitulo 3

Montse: Hola amigos, espero que ahorita no me moleste Fahren.....oh esta durmiendo shhhhhhhhhhhhh no lo despierten  
  
Io: empecemos con el fic!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Montse: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
De pronto Owen se desmayo Sailor Quzar le dijo a Aislinn  
  
Io: Aislinn este mundo es peligroso prevente de todo yo estare a tu lado y con esto se fue.  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
En el salón de clases todos esperaban con anciedad el día de ir al museo, menos Aislinn de cierta forma se sentia triste desolada(n/a: cuando pongo los nombres en grande es como si yo fuera la persona)  
  
AISLINN  
  
Uff por que me sentire asi que sera esta sensación me siento muy triste sin ninguna razon oh ahora me llama Owen que querra decirme ahora y si el me hechizo o me puso algo que me haga sentir de esta forma no creo chispas  
  
(Salimos de su punto de vista)  
  
Owen; AISLINN!!!!  
  
Aislinn: que que que?  
  
Owen: oh al fin me haces caso  
  
Aislinn: dime  
  
Owen: oye ....mp... me preguntaba si.. Tu .....mmmmpodrias estar con migo en el museo??  
  
Aislinn: oh claro  
  
Owen: gracias n_n  
  
Aislinn: n_n  
  
Pronto todos estaban en el autobús pero oh sorpresa Owen se sento con Aislinn que pasara???  
  
Entre las chicas habia una muy celosa por cierto  
  
Excel: que te pasa Hally??  
  
Hally: uyyyyyyyy me repugna Aislinn ya no la aguanto me baja a todos los que me gusta mugrosa me las va a pagar  
  
Gina: tranquila no te exaltes, pasa poco a poco respira profundo esxala eso es estate tranquila  
  
Hally: ok tranquila ya se me paso n_n (pone risa fingida)  
  
Mientras Io se acerca a Aislinn y Owen, con otra amiga suya para sentarce tras ellos Pronto todos llegaron a aquel lugar era enorme pero Aislinn, Io y Owen sentian algo raro que los inquietaba.Por lo que se separaron del grupo contando a la amiga de Io  
  
Io: Aislinn ella es Britany, Britany ella es Aislinn  
  
Britany: mucho gusto Aislinn  
  
Aislinn: igualmente n_n  
  
Owen : y yo soy Owen (  
  
Io: Bueno a investigar Britany porque no vas con la maestra creo que te esta llamando  
  
Britany: encerio???  
  
Britany se aleja del grupo, mientras los otros se van acercando al lugar pero esta cerrada Aislinn, saca algo de su bolsillo, es su transformador, lo pone frente a la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta se abre se ven cachos de hielo, diamantes y todas las cosas de ese color habidas y por haber, empiezan a caminar y descubren a las 4 sailors scouts en un gran hielo congeladas, ellas son Sailor Marts, Sailor Venus, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Mercury las 4 se veian que habian sufrido al ser congeladas pero de pronto Sailor Mars abre sus ojos .....  
  
Montse: pampampam que pasara uy no puedo creerlo como los examenes de mañana martes son faciles pude hacer mi fic  
  
cristalgirl: oye tienes que admitir lo hize en examenes asi que no te quejes Silver Moonlight-81: oye trato de hacerlos largos pero se me es imposible me gusta dejar la emoción de leer otro capitulo que tarde poco para emocionarlas más porque si no lo van a dejar de leer y eso no quiero pero voy a intentar hacerlos más largos  
  
Hasta la proxima MANDEN REVIEWS 


	4. Links

Aquí estan las imágenes de Aislinn, Owen e Io  
  
groups.msn.com/PASIONPORELANIME/fotosdemific.msnw  
  
No estan muy buenas asi que luego las mejorare me falta colorearlos bonitos en fin hay muchos detallitos que hacen falta luego escaneare lo demas solo que me da flojera jaja 


	5. Capitulo 4

Montse: holas amigos esta ves  
  
Fahren: (se despierta)  
  
Montse: oh no  
  
Io: yo lo entretengo no te preocupes tu continua tu fic  
  
Montse: confio en ti  
  
Aquí va  
  
Britany se aleja del grupo, mientras los otros se van acercando al lugar pero esta cerrada Aislinn, saca algo de su bolsillo, es su transformador, lo pone frente a la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta se abre se ven cachos de hielo, diamantes y todas las cosas de ese color habidas y por haber, empiezan a caminar y descubren a las 4 sailors scouts en un gran hielo congeladas, ellas son Sailor Marts, Sailor Venus, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Mercury las 4 se veian que habian sufrido al ser congeladas pero de pronto Sailor Mars abre sus ojos .....  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Todos quedan impresionados ante el hielo Sailor Mars se veia con una cara mala de venganza que pansaba que ellos eran los culpables pero no era asi ellos querian salvarla. De pronto se oyo un grito estremecedor  
  
Owen quedo preocupado el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puso su mano izquierda alzada y empezo a aparecer fuego arriba flotando entonces fue cuando la lanzo hacia al hielo este se empezo a derretir fue entonces cuando oyeron  
  
Guardia: quien anda ahí???  
  
Estaba alumbrando con su linterna ellos se escondieron detrás de alguna roca cercana El guardia se fue los otros salieron pero vieron que sailor Mars ya no estaba, de pronto salió de su escondite y dijo hay que librar a las demás sailors para que ustedes dejen de ser Power Girls y convertirse en sailors  
  
Sailor Mars: Fuego de Marte ¡¡¡enciéndete!!!  
  
De pronto el hielo donde estaban las otras se fue derritiendo y se conviertió en agua  
  
Sailor Mercury: hay que encontrar nuestras nuevas descendientes para que nos reemplacen en la lucha y puedan proteger a la nueva princesa  
  
Io: pero entonces nosotras no somos descendientes de ustedes?  
  
Sailor Mercury : si pero tendríamos que averiguar quien es quien  
  
Sailor Júpiter: va a ser muy difícil chicas se los advierto, aparte...  
  
Sailor Venus: ustedes son las unicas elegidas hasta ahora??  
  
Sailor Júpiter: Mina deberías saber que no se interrumpe a la gente pero bueno eso mismo iba a preguntar yo jaja n_nu  
  
Sailor Mars: oyeme tu como te llamas?  
  
Owen: quien yo?  
  
Sailor Mars: si tu  
  
Owen: Owen y porque la pregunta?  
  
Sailor mars: no se pero es que tu eres una persona normal porque estas con ellas?  
  
Owen: es que antes yo era poseído por alguien y ellas me quitaron lo malo y desde entonces estoy con ellas  
  
Sailor Mars: ok y oye Sailor Qazar dejame provar algo  
  
Io: seguro porque no  
  
Sailor Mars hace un movimiento de manos y entonces algo empieza a brillar en la frente de Io era el signo de Sailor Mars entonces Sailor Mars se destranforma y desaparece porque la identidad falsa de ella ya habia fallecido y se encontrba transformada para poder subsistir hasta encontrar un desenciente entonces su transformador de cómo estaba en la más nueva transformación se volvio como en la primera que hubo de Sailor Mars entonces Io agarro el transformador se quito su transformación de Power Girl y dijo:  
  
Io: Por el poder de Marte ¡TRANSFORMATE!  
  
Entonces se transformo en el ex - Sailor Mars con el mismo peinado y todo se miro y dijo  
  
Io: wow  
  
Aislinn: y porque yo no  
  
Sailor Venus : porque tu personaje o Sailor como quieras decirle no ha sido encontrado y lo mas seguro es que tu seas sailor moon y ella esta en Tokio de Cristal y eso esta muy lejos tendran que encontrar a Toxedo Max y las otras 4 Sailors para poder ir.  
  
Aislinn: comprendo bueno gracias mientras ustedes nos ayudaran  
  
Sailor Júpiter: eso sera muy divertido pero que va a pasar con nosotras donde nos esconderemos  
  
¿?: No creo que haigan más Sailor después de Sailor Mars y sin Aislinn.....(hubo una explosión) no podran transfoprmarce las demás porque necesitan la fuente de poder de Sailor Moon y la otra esta congelada (Aislinn se encontraba desmayada en los brazos de alguien, junto a una ventana a 3 metros de altura de donde se encontraban ellos) asi que no creo que puedan sobrevivor sin ella...  
  
Sailor Mercury: detente Drake dejala!!!  
  
Drake: ja no pueden hacer sus poderes sin ella jajaja....  
  
Sale una gran explosión de humo opacando todo y cuando se aclara Drake ya no esta y se fue con Aislinn..  
  
Ok gracias por leerlo alfin lo logre oigan mil disculpas por que no aparece mi pagani pero tengo una idea se las escribo aquí y ustedes no la escriban con los espacios escribanla sin espacios en la dirección  
  
groups. msn. com. / PASION POR EL ANIME / fotos de mi fic. msnw? action=Show Photo & Photo ID = 1584  
  
este fue Owen ahora va Aislinn  
  
groups. msn. com. / PASION POR EL ANIME / fotos de mi fic. msnw? action = Show Photo & Photo ID = 1583  
  
el siguiente es de Io  
  
groups. msn. com. / PASION POR EL ANIME / fotos de mi fic. msnw? action = Show Photo & Photo ID = 1585  
  
Silver Moonlight-81: mira las otras estan en otro lugar es para que se haga de emoción y vivan una gran aventura encontrando a las otras tu crees que sea buena idea espero que si n_n  
  
Youkai no Ryuu: ves ya volviste a aparecer y de ahora en 1 o 2 capitulos vas a ser la más importante porque yo desapareci jaja n_n que idea no? 


	6. Capitulo 5

Montse: hola mejor ya no los interrumpo para que lean con ansias el fic.  
  
Io: oye que mala recuerda a mi novio ponerlo ok???  
  
Montse: si, si ya se ahí lo pongo, y amigos les pongo alerta de que este es un capitulo con algo de lemon.  
  
¿?: No creo que hayan más Sailor después de Sailor Mars y sin Aislinn.....(hubo una explosión) no podrán transformarse las demás porque necesitan la fuente de poder de Sailor Moon y la otra esta congelada (Aislinn se encontraba desmayada en los brazos de alguien, junto a una ventana a 3 metros de altura de donde se encontraban ellos) así que no creo que puedan sobrevivir sin ella...  
  
Sailor Mercury: detente Drake déjala!!!  
  
Drake: ja no pueden hacer sus poderes sin ella jajaja....  
  
Sale una gran explosión de humo opacando todo y cuando se aclara Drake ya no esta y se fue con Aislinn..  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
En clases Io estaba muy preocupada por que no pudieron hacer nada aquel día y sobretodo por que ahora más que nada necesita de la fuente de sus poderes tenia que encontrar las otras sailors y las nuevas para que así pudieran combatir y no encontrar las nuevas por que si no ya no podrían ayudar  
  
Mientras tanto drake estaba disfrutando de un baño caliente cuando le tocan la puerta y le dice una vos sensual de mujer  
  
vos: señor drake la mujer que nos pidió que le bañáramos esta algo inquieta cuando la vistamos viene a verla  
  
Drake: si.....(pensando si escribe así )   
  
Más tarde Drake salió del baño ya vestido con sus ropas exóticas o.O Y fue a un cuarto oscuro donde tenían a Aislinn con una vestimenta de una blusa ombliguera y con una falda ancha rajo al igual que la blusa y la falda tenia una tela blanca encima con forma de adornos y hasta abajo con un plumaje con unos zapatos rojos que le hacían juego, Aislinn estaba durmiendo en la cama pero el abrir de la puerta la despertó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida pero se estrello contra Drake y fue a parar directo al piso  
  
Aislinn: Drake!!! Déjame salir (golpeando su pecho como niña para hacer rabieta) pero drake la agarro del cabello y la levanto con una mano y la lanzo a la cama el se quedo en la puerta) (N/a: por su propia seguridad O_O)  
  
Drake: no conseguirás salir y creo que mi plan marchara a la perfección  
  
-------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
estaban dos hombres conversando en una habitación oscura  
  
Drake: mi señor que podemos hacer con la muchacha  
  
Voz: primero más que nada hay que asegurarnos que las otras no descubran que estamos aquí y si lo hacen yo me encargare de esconder a la pequeña Aislinn y tu como sabes te encargaras de...  
  
Drake: de mi Io señor  
  
Voz: así es eso haremos  
  
Mujer: escuchen yo y mis guerreras nos encargaremos de las otras sailors queda claro  
  
Voz: esta bien  
  
----------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Fue cuando se escucho una voz  
  
Io: Drake te tenemos atrapado sal con las manos en alto y no te haré daño  
  
Drake: ja tu no me puedes hacer daño (con un movimiento de manos le dispara una gran explosión dejándola inconsciente)  
  
Drake estaba caminando hacia Io mientras que las otras sailors estaban rescatando a Aislinn, el se acerca y levanta la espalda y su cabeza de Io pronto el se va acercando a ella para besarla, sus labios estaban rozando cuando ella abrió los ojos y vio esa escena trato de moverse pero no pudo mientras Drake la besaba, las otras escapaban pero cual fue su sorpresa de Drake que llego una chica con un muchacho de cabellos azules.  
  
Aislinn: Owen que haces aquí???  
  
Owen disparó un rayo hacia Drake pero cual fue su sorpresa que el rayo cayo hacia otro lugar fue desviado pero la pregunta de ellos fue quien lo desvió?  
  
Drake cargo a una Io desmayada, todos fueron corriendo hacia ellos pero el aventó una gran explosión pronto desapareció la pareja. Todos quedaron asombrados pero no duro el asombro llegaron unas Sailors malas entre ellas estaba una llamada Sailor Metal que coordinaba a los demás malos.  
  
Mientras tanto en un cuarto oscuro estaba una joven pareja Io se encontraba desmayada pero Drake no, Drake la estaba mirando mientras dormía, el acariciaba tiernamente su cabello, pronto ella despertó pero no abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió a Drake como la acariciaba ella tenía miedo, pero a la ves se decía que se sentía bien jamás un hombre la había tratado con tal sutileza y ella se sentía extraña nunca había sentido esa sensación, pronto abrió los ojos y la mirada de ella estaba siendo esperada por unos ojos mieles, estos la miraban muy tiernamente y la mano de el joven estaba en sus cabellos, ella se encontraba de frente de el mientras el iba acariciando su cabellos ella estaba juguetona con la otra mano de el, pronto le apretó la mano de Io y se la llevo a su espalda, el empujo a Io hacia sí, fue entonces que sus labios se besaron tiernamente pero un pensamiento pasó por la mente de ambos  
  
-------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Una pareja se encontraba en un día lluvioso, se encontraban caminando por la acera (banqueta) .  
  
Voz hombre 1: Oye sabes estar con tigo me gusta mucho  
  
Voz mujer 1: si pero sabes que tenemos que estar separados no podemos quedarnos juntos tu bien lo sabes  
  
Voz hombre 1: si ya sabes yo con mi prometida y tu con el tuyo  
  
Voz mujer 1: pero no es eso tenemos que sacrificarnos nuestro amor vale mucho....  
  
Voz hombre 1: pero Io....  
  
Io: shht calla nosotros no podemos estar juntos lo recuerdas y es que no es eso yo tendré otro destino y tu no lo podrás impedir y es que, no somos el uno para el otro tu....  
  
Voz hombre 1: soy de tu equipo contrario pero ni mi jefe me.....  
  
Voz hombre 2: ni yo que.......  
  
Voz hombre 1: lo siento mi señor Fahren pero..  
  
Fahren: como osas desdicharme como castigo haré que sus mentes olviden el pasado. Podrán volverse a ver pero si sus corazones lo permiten y como tu poseerás tanta maldad no podrás ser capaz de amar a alguien otra vez como lo hiciste ahora  
  
Y con esto borro todo recuerdo de ellos pero seguramente hubo un error algo que los hizo recordar esta nuevamente  
  
-------Fin flash back------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
pronto el beso se volvió más fuerte más intenso más apasionante los dos estaban ahí hundiéndose en su beso y no sabían el mundo que los aguardaba.  
  
Donde se hallaban las demás era en un patio estaban tratando de despertar a Aislinn pero era inútil s respiración cada vez era más agitada pero nadie la podía despertar de su largo y tal vez eterno sueño  
  
Voz: Jamás podrán despertarla, solo yo soy capaz de retirar tal maldición y si en una hora no se le es quitada ocurrirán las peores consecuencias  
  
Mercury: cuales consecuencias?  
  
Voz: morirá...  
  
Júpiter: pero como es posible como se lo quitaremos?  
  
Voz: como os eh dicho yo solo puedo quitárselo, si no quiero Io no podrá combatir a causa de falta de poderes y sin Io eternal Sailor Moon no podrá ser salvada por que falta Sailor Mars y sin eso el mundo no podrá ser salvado de mi  
  
Venus: pero.....  
  
En ese momento el ser cuyos cabellos eran morados y plateados desapareció. La respiración de Aislinn iba siendo más rápida mientras que Io no sospechaba de ello ella ya se encontraba sin su moño y blusa de Sailor Scout (N/a: es curioso yo nunca creí que se pudieran quitar esas extrañas ropas o_O) pero en ese momento algo la detuvo algo le dijo que no continuara, el sentimiento de muerte de su joven amiga Aislinn la hizo recobrar el sentido  
  
Io: lo siento Drake pero por algo fuimos separados por que yo tengo que salvar a mi amiga( hizo un movimiento de manos y ya traia puesta su ropa y salió de la habitación mientras buscaba a Aislinn pasaron 45 minutos y con los otros 10 que habia estado con el solo le quedaban 5 minutos para salvar a su amiga.  
  
Encontró la salida pero fue demasiado tarde su ropa de Sailor Scout desapareció había llegado tarde Aislinn había muerto pero algo le decía que esta no había muerto realmente.....  
  
Tengo agradecimientos a:  
  
Silver Moonlight-81 Youkai no Ryuu  
  
Nos vemos  
  
Fahren: espera espera tengo que agradecerte por ponerme  
  
Montse: no hay de que 


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola amigos espero que les haya gustado el anterior capitulo, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo.  
  
Io: pero que podré hacer sin mi amiga me voy a sentir sola y abandonada  
  
Montse: ah ya veras tengo una idea muy buena, espero que la pueda poner en este capitulo pero creo que no será posible tengo que mantener en suspenso a mis lectores, por cierto que no tengo muchos Youkai me prometió que me daría algunos lectores y yo si le eh dado es lo que eh notado con el paso del tiempo.  
  
Aquí empieza  
  
Encontró la salida pero fue demasiado tarde su ropa de Sailor Scout desapareció había llegado tarde Aislinn había muerto pero algo le decía que esta no había muerto realmente.....  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Rápido fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las demás chicas, Venus tenía a Aislinn en sus brazos, Aislinn se encontraba tumbada y Venus tratando de levantarla, Aislinn estaba de un color violáceo pálido, sus labios eran blancos habían perdido su tono carmesí, todos estaban con la cara decaída como que por fin el mal había logrado lo que quería que por fin el mal dominaría la tierra y ellas contemplarían como lentamente es destruida y sin poder hacer nada al respecto.  
  
Io: que le ha pasado?  
  
Venus: creo que... hemos perdido la batalla.  
  
Mercury: no digas eso aun podemos salvar al mundo de las fuerzas del mal.  
  
Júpiter: (hablando entre sollozos) a quien engañamos se ha muerto y no podemos...........(gritando y chillando) hacer nada!!!!!!  
  
Hally: chicas, no se desanimen ya verán que pronto podrán superar esto con gran entusiasmo y alegría además seguro que Sailor Moon (dijo esto porque no sabe que es Aislinn) no quiere verlas triste siempre tendrán el apoyo de ella, pase lo que pase, ella estará ahí con ustedes para ayudarlos, tengan fe en ella se que podrán derrotar a ese espantoso joven, no se den por vencidas la batalla aun no acabado apenas esta empezando vamos!  
  
Owen: ella tiene razón, no se deben rendir ustedes pueden  
  
Venus: pero necesitamos encontrar a mis amigas o de lo contrario no podremos vencerlos, y nos hace falta una Sailor Scout  
  
Owen: a mi no me importa lo que importa es encontrar a la otra Sailor Moon para que pueda revivir a Ais... digo Sailor Moon  
  
Júpiter: pero Fahren nos dijo que solo el podría revivirla  
  
Owen: y le vas a creer a ese mentiroso???  
  
Júpiter: pues.... oye tienes razón tal vez nos mintió  
  
Owen: exacto así que en marcha pero..... quien va a cuidar de Sailor Moon??  
  
Io: yo no cuidare a un muerto!!  
  
Owen: esta bien yo y Hally lo haremos estas de acuerdo??  
  
Hally: eh..... yo......y........tu?.......cuidar a...........Sailor Moon...y aparte.......donde esta Aislinn? (en ese momento las mejillas de Hally tomaron un tono rosado)  
  
Owen: eh.... yo......yo que voy a saber  
  
Hally: ok la cuidaremos  
  
Io: entonces así será  
  
Owen aparto las manos de Venus de Aislinn para poder cargarla, la puso entre sus brazos y le hizo señal a Hally de que se fueran, las demás solo de quedaban quietas observando a sus amigos, esperando a que se fueran para que Hally no notara nada, pero todas se preguntaban el porque Owen había traído a Hally, pero nadie podía responder a esa simple y confusa pregunta.  
  
Cuando ya habían desaparecido los rostros de ellos, ellas se encaminaron hacía lo más profundo del jardín pero fueron detectadas por las ayudantes de Sailor Metal, al parecer no estaban muy felices que digamos y cada una se disperso hacia las Sailors, la que más resultaba ser atacada era Io porque a pesar de que era muy fuerte no tenía con que defenderse ya que no tenía su traje de Sailor Scout y le resultaba difícil salir de cada batalla viva, cada vez se iba agotando más hasta que su cuerpo ya no dio más y se desmayó.  
  
Al parecer las demás pudieron librarse de ellas por que un joven cuyas ropas eran blancas(N/a: na como las ropas del caballero de la luna), no obstante el dirigió su ataque hacia Sailor Metal esta se fue muy espantada sin saber quien era, pronto cuando ellas estaban dispuestas a darle las gracias desapareció como un rayo. Todas las chicas al no verlo quedaron sorprendidas pero cual fue su sorpresa, se encontraba salvando a Io, esta se reincorporo y lo miro  
  
Io: quien....quien eres tu?  
  
Caballero de la Luna: soy el caballero de la Luna escuche que la princesa corría peligro y decidí venir a salvarla cual fue mi sorpresa encontrarlas a ustedes, pero donde quedo mi princesa?  
  
Venus: lo sentimos, pero ahora ella yace muerta en los brazos de un chico que la carga a un lugar tranquilo  
  
Caballero de la Luna: no puede ser! Hace unos momentos todavía estaba viva  
  
Venus: exacto hace unos momentos Mientras tanto, en un valle se encontraba una chica de cabellos dorados y muy, pero muy largos, tenia una blusa de seda muy delgada y suave, tenia una falda larga abierta de uno de los costados hasta arriba, estaba caminando intranquila, algo le preocupaba, sus cabellos se movían con el viento, eran ondulados y traía una corona de plata en la cabeza, ese algo que le inquietaba era Fahren, que aquel día que había vivido ella antes, se había visto claramente en su mente como Fahren asesinaba a Aislinn y eso más que nada le inquietaba por que sinceramente sin Aislinn ella estaría perdida. Pronto estaría con aquellos jóvenes preocupados por su amiga.  
  
¿?: les puedo ayudar en algo?  
  
Venus: es que la..  
  
Caballero de la Luna: (va a abrazar rápidamente a la joven), que bueno que te encuentras bien  
  
Venus: quien es ella?  
  
Caballero de la Luna: es la princesa  
  
Júpiter: quiere decir que es Aislinn  
  
Princesa: No, ella se encuentra en un estado entre la vida y la muerte, será su decisión vivir o morir, yo soy una parte de ella, mi deber es protegerla. Pero creo que ella ya no podrá sobrevivir, yo me encuentro separada para poder salvarla, es decir si el destino me lo permite me uniré a ella y podrá vivir pero por ahora mis intentos han sido en vano, necesito recuperar el corazón que perdió  
  
Júpiter: quiere decir que el mal le ha robado su corazón?  
  
Princesa: así es, ahora me quedan pocas energías, con mis energías protejo su corazón de ser matado, o quizás de que lo hagan con maldad y gracias a eso ella morirá ya que su corazón es puro y no sobrevivirá en tanta maldad  
  
Venus: necesitamos obtenerlo  
  
Fahren: no creo que sea posible (traía el corazón en la mano y en la otra una daga)  
  
Princesa: no te atrevas! Fahren: que pasa si entierro la daga?  
  
¿?: te mato!!!!!!!!!!!! (una joven no visible por que los rayos del sol la cubrían salto hacia Fahren cayendo de las paredes desde el 5° piso y caían bruscamente)  
  
pronto los dos cayeron en un arbusto con espinas estas como tenían vida propia se empezaron a mover bruscamente y salió sangre, en ese momento la princesa empezó a caer y se tiro en el piso, una muchacha salió de entre los arbustos con todo el torso vendado y cayo al igual que la otra.  
  
Fahren: Ja! Eso se merece por entrometerse  
  
Todos observaron con detenimiento el cuerpo de la muchacha, ella se empezó a mover y agarro el corazón de Aislinn pero fue inútil en ese momento se desmayo o quizás se murió  
  
Venus: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( ahora estaba las lagrimas cayendo sin cesar)  
  
Owen: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Aislinn a muerto y todo por mi culpa (no pudo evitar dejar salir las lagrimas)  
  
Aislinn: cuiden de mi por favor, aun no eh muerto..... (se unió la princesa con ella)  
  
Gracias a Silver Moon Light fue la única que me mando review pero gracias  
  
Silver-Moon: lo que me preguntaste la ves pasada que que significaba, es el nombre de una de mis lectoras, la verdad solo se que youkai es un termino que se usa en una caricatura llamada InuYasha, así se les llama a los de raza pura, a las bestias de raza pura y hanyou a los mitad bestia. 


End file.
